In Comes the Spring
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Kurenai shook her head fiercely, trying desperately to clear her thoughts. Every accidental brush or lingering contact made the woman's head swim and her body heat with want. To put it simply, she was horny as Hell. KurenaixHinata; Yuri


Don't worry people, I'm still alive. School is almost over! Thought I'd celebrate that fact with some girl-sex~ This is a continuation of _A Christmas of Firsts _(although you don't need to read it to understand what's going on).

Disclaimer—The usual: I do not own _Naruto_. I do, however, have a muse that enjoys playing with _Naruto's _female characters…

**-In Comes Spring-**

Hiashi Hyuuga watched as his oldest daughter dashed by from a walkway above the Hyuuga Complex training yard, frowning slightly in thought.

Something was different.

The girl wasn't usually 'glum' so to speak, but neither was she usually this bubbly either. And, at this moment, the girl was smiling and laughing as she sparred with her little sister.

… Odd.

The man continued to watch as the violet-haired Chuunin drove her sister backwards with a series of quick jabs that were very common to the Gentle Fist fighting style, frown deepening. Normally, her strikes would be tentative as though she feared she would hurt her sparring partner. Now, they were confident, decisive.

Vey odd.

"Neji."

The long-haired teen stood quickly from the wooden bench he had been sitting on. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to train with Hinata."

Neji gave him a curt nod before leaping over the railing that surrounded the walkway, landing easily and heading towards the girls.

Hiashi saw Neji gesture towards him when he was within hearing distance and the girls bowed to each other, Hanabi appearing beside her father moments later in a plume of smoke.

"Father," she greeted politely.

He nodded to acknowledge her, eyes trained on the two teens as they slid into their respective fighting stances.

x-X-x

She had won.

Against _Neji_.

Every other match they had had before, Hinata had shrunk away from the ferocity of the dark-haired Hyuuga's blows, just barely evading each attack until, finally, she tripped up and he pinned her to the ground with the heel of his sandal and a derisive look.

Yes, he noticed the way Neji treated his daughter, but he didn't plan on doing anything about it. The girl needed to learn to fend for herself.

And it seemed she was finally doing just that.

But why now?

The violet-haired Hyuuga was fidgeting in a very Hinata-like way as she stood before him and, had he not seen her earlier, he would have believed she was the same quiet, timid, easy-to-walk-all-over Hinata.

"Y-you called me, F-Father?"

"Sit," he said in way of response. When she did so, he gave her an appraising look until her pale eyes became fixated on her hands as she poked her index fingers together. "You've been doing well."

That brought her gaze sharply upwards as though she hadn't been expecting the praise.

Actually, she did have reason to be so surprised, Hiashi mused.

"Th-thank you, F-Father."

"I wanted to ask you what your secret was."

She blinked. "S-secret?"

"Hanabi tells me that you seem happier and I've seen a vast improvement in the way you fight. In fact, I hear tell that you're already aiming for the Jounin ranks—that is unusual at your age. You must be doing something differently; has something happened?" He couldn't help the curious note that crept into his otherwise level voice.

"O-oh…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. When the edges of her lips quirked upwards, Hiashi's eyebrows raised. "K-Kurenai-sensei has b-been training me. Th-that's all I c-can think of."

The male's expression darkened.

Oh. _That _woman.

He didn't like Kurenai Yuuhi—the woman coddled Hinata and constantly challenged him, consciously or not. Though he didn't like the fact that his daughter was spending time with her, he couldn't deny the fact that the Jounin was a capable teacher and seemed to—finally—be doing some good.

"I see…"

When Hinata stood, he had to tell himself not to stare. Hinata _never _stood before she was dismissed—in fact, she usually cowered in her chair until, tone annoyed, he ordered her to go elsewhere.

"I-if you'll excuse me, Father, I would like to take a sh-shower before g-going to meet Kurenai-sensei."

"Right… Go on then."

There was a spring in her step as she scampered out and Hiashi slumped behind his desk, raising a hand to rub his temples.

_What has gotten into that girl…?_

x-X-x

Kurenai Yuuhi swung her feet, staring at the countertop moodily as she awaited her student's arrival. The _Ichiraku Ramen _was buzzing with lunch time activity and she was seated at the bar, contemplating getting a stiff drink.

Dealing with Hinata made her yearn for one.

And, no, not because the violet-haired Chuunin stressed her out or irritated her. Hinata's only crime was being so goddamned _innocent_. She was an affectionate girl, so she thought nothing of hugging her sensei…

…Pressing those full, luscious breasts against Kurenai's back as she thanked her for the lesson, hot breath fanning out over the Jounin's nape…

…Beaming dirty, hot thoughts into the older woman's mind and heat straight to the sweet spot between her thighs…

There was just too much to do of late. It had been exactly three weeks, two days, eleven hours, six minutes, and… forty five seconds since the brunette had become more than a teacher to Hinata.

And she hadn't even got off then.

It wasn't as though the woman hadn't tried taking care of herself. Quite the opposite. But it seemed that her body refused to settle down until it was her young lover's fingers buried in her snatch, thrusting—

The brunette shook her head fiercely, trying desperately to clear her thoughts.

Hence, every accidental brush or lingering contact made the woman's head swim and her body heat with want.

To put it simply, she was horny as Hell.

They would be training together today because Hinata was aiming to become a Jounin as soon as she could which, inevitably, meant that, after they had both gotten good and sweaty, they would take a dip in the warm waters of the bath house to unwind.

As though a sweaty, exertion-flushed Hinata wasn't enough? Add a naked, heat-flushed Hinata to the Jounin's day and things got hot and slick and…

Kurenai groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Her line of thought wasn't exactly helping her state of arousal.

x-X-x

Hinata was stepping onto the dirt path that led to her destination when someone grabbed her and pulled her backwards, into an alley between gray-walled buildings.

Her first instinct was to strike the person, but a familiar voice laughed, "Calm down, short-n-busty, it's just me."

Hinata flushed at the nickname, but relaxed. Anko, the "psycho ninja" of Konoha was a bit—rowdy, raunchy, pushy—overbearing at times, but her heart was in the right place; the purplette was a dear friend of Kurenai's so it was only natural that the two had become friends as well.

"H-hello, Anko-san. How are you?"

"I told ya, kid: just call me 'Anko'." She released the Chuunin and assumed an innocent expression. It seemed out of place on her face. "I was just wondering where you were off to. You wouldn't be planning on spend some time with my favourite red-eyed Jounin, would ya?"

She looked away, unable to face that knowing smirk. "Yes, actually."

Anko's chocolate-toned orbs bored into her for a good minute. When Hinata began to fidget, she nodded curtly as though she had made a decision. "So you really haven't noticed…" Louder, she said, "Word to the wise: Kure's a hug away from pinning you to something and fucking you senseless." The deep blush in response wasn't purely due to the crassness of Anko's words—part of it was from the mental images they stirred. "Of course, being the gentleman—er—_woman_ she is, she would refrain." Her tone implied that she thought that sentiment was ridiculous. "So, it's up to you, kid."

"What d-do you mean?" Hinata asked—though she was quite sure she already knew the answer.

Anko's grin was pure mischief. "You'll have to relieve some of that tension, ya know? Help her… relax." The way she said "relax" left no doubt in Hinata's mind about what the purplette was thinking. "'Cause I swear: if she comes over all fidgety and unfocused _one more time _when we're supposed to be hanging out, I'm going to strip you naked, tie you up, and leave you on her doorstep." Her voice became a threatening growl. "Got that?"

Hinata nodded furiously, eyes wide.

"Good girl." The purplette patted the younger girl on the head, smiling serenely. "I've got a suggestion or two if you're interested."

Not that Hinata had any other choice…

x-X-x

Was it just her or did Hinata look worried?

The Chuunin's pale eyes met hers and oh-so kissable lips curved into a small smile—okay, maybe it was just her…

As Hinata headed over, Kurenai's heart kick-started and other parts of her anatomy throbbed. The brunette forced herself to return the smile rather than lick her lips and look the curvy kunoichi up and down. "There you are, Hinata. Are you ready?"

The violet-haired girl glanced towards the counter. "Can we have lunch together first, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Of course."

Teacher and student sat at a booth, placing their orders once the pretty, smiling waitress came by. The former instantly yearned for that stiff drink when the latter commented on the humidity and took her form-concealing beige jacket off, folding it neatly and placing it on the seat beside her. She was wearing a black, skintight, sleeveless turtleneck underneath it and, for a split-second, Kurenai found herself _jealous of a_ _piece of fabric_.

_Ridiculous, _she berated herself.

The food arrived and the Jounin was able to concentrate on the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her for blissful minutes, her mind relatively free of lusty thoughts the entire time. She made the mistake of glancing over to check on Hinata's progress: the Chuunin had ordered pork with some sort of sauce and white rice and the sauce had gotten on her fingers… Which, of course, meant that she was licking them clean; every slow, delicate swipe of her tongue served to agitate Kurenai even more.

"Hinata…" There was a huskiness to her tone. When the purplette gave her a questioning look, she pointed to the napkin on the table beside her, really unable to do much else.

Hinata smiled, blushing slightly. "Oh! Sorry…" She reached for it, licking her lips as she did so. "The food's just _really _good…"

Kurenai scarcely heard her.

It wasn't until Hinata gave her a questioning look that she realized she was staring. "Umm…" she began, averting her gaze. "Are you ready to go? We have a lot of Genjutsu and Taijutsu to cover today."

When the Chuunin nodded, they rose, Hinata slinging her jacket over her arms and Kurenai putting money on the table for their meals. The moment they stepped into the heat outside, Hinata hugged her mentor. "Thank you for lunch, Sensei," she said softly, her lips right next to the Jounin's ear. She had gotten taller.

The brunette shuddered. "No problem, Hinata," she responded, her voice a bit higher than usual, her words rushed." Gently, she detangled herself from her lover. "Come,"—Kami she wished she meant that in a different context—"we'll use the training grounds."

* * *

The cluster of dirt mini-arenas that comprised the training grounds for the ninja of the village was strangely deserted, leaving the teacher-student combo to their practice in peace.

When the sun was just beginning to set, Kurenai announced that they were finished for the day. She offered her hand to Hinata, who had just been knocked off of her feet—the Chuunin took it, smiling gratefully as she was helped up.

"Let's hit the 'spring," Kurenai suggested. She felt calmer now that she had worked off some of her excess energy and had even managed to keep her eyes trained on parts of the young Hyuuga that didn't send her mind swan-diving into perversion.

In fact, she had, for the most part, _needed _to focus on her opponent because Hinata had really improved, keeping her teacher on her toes lest she be hit by the Chakra-hindering blows that Byakugan afforded.

"Okay," the violet-haired girl agreed, nodding eagerly. She was going to be sore in the morning—she could feel it. Training had been intense, but she had promised herself she would keep up with her lover no matter what was thrown at her.

The bath house was a short walk from the training grounds: an old wooden building complete with showers, indoor baths and a large, outdoor hot spring that had been there long before Kohona's founding. As it was earlier in the evening, the hot spring was occupied by a few female civilians chattering quietly amongst themselves; the kunoichi situated themselves in an alcove formed by some artfully arranged boulders.

They sat in a companionable silence for a time, just soaking in the warmth. Kurenai sat on the stone steps, eyes closed, her head tilted back as she considered ways to ask her girlfriend to get her off without sounding like a total creeper.

Lost in contemplation as she was, the Jounin didn't hear the gentle splashing of her companion's body as she moved through the water until Hinata was taking her hand. When she gave the Chuunin a questioning look, the violet-haired kunoichi threaded her fingers through Kurenai's and gave a gentle tug, encouraging her to get to her feet.

'_She's gotten a little taller_,' Kurenai noted distractedly as Hinata leaned in to kiss her gently. Why was she just noticing this?

Hinata's birthday had been shortly after Christmas—which meant she was now eighteen—and a rare growth spurt had occurred during the week that followed, rendering the Hyuuga, who had been shorter than her teacher, taller by about an inch and that minute difference made it so that, when Hinata kissed her, Kurenai had to angle her head.

She fully expected the Chuunin to pull away (the shy girl almost always did before things could get heated), which was why she flinched when Hinata's tongue peeked out, tracing along her bottom lip. That didn't stop her from granting her lover entry, however, the pleased moan that was muffled between them letting Hinata know that the reflexive motion hadn't been rejection—far from it.

"Hina!" she gasped, pulling back as the younger woman's hands traced along her spine and dipped under the water to cup her ass. "What are you—?" The brunette was silenced by another kiss, this one firmer than the first, as Hinata kneaded the pale globes of her bottom.

'_Mmm…' _Kurenai thought, quite incapable of thinking much else.

The gentle chatter from the other women had died down—they were alone. Not that Kurenai noticed. All of her mental processes were focused on the _phenomenal_ combined feeling of those petal-soft lips and the gentle, insistent pressure of Hinata's fingers.

She was being moved backwards, towards a smooth stretch of hand-painted tiles. Not that Kurenai noticed. Hinata had begun to kiss along the line of her jaw, leaving pinpricks of heat in her wake.

When her back hit the wall, Kurenai gasped, both in a mixture of surprise at the contact and in pleasure at the sting of Hinata's teeth as she nipped at her pulse.

"Hinata…" the Jounin husked, tilting her head back to allow the pale-eyed young woman more room to work. Her head swam pleasantly as Hinata complied to her silent request and began lavishing her throat and collar with kisses, licks, and nips.

'_Where is this coming from?_' part of her wondered. Hinata, who blushed at the mere mention of _kissing_, was taking the initiative like this?

'_Shut the fuck up and enjoy it_,' the other, greater part of her responded.

A heartbeat later, she was being pinned, the Chuunin's thigh sliding between her legs. Here, the water was shallower, lapping at her thighs. Wine-coloured eyes met pale ones before the two met half-way, this kiss messy and imprecise with their passion.

"Please…" Kurenai whimpered, once they separated for precious oxygen, their foreheads touching as their breaths mingled. "Touch me, Hinata." Any intent of being what Anko had coined a "gentlewoman" had fled, leaving only raw need. "I need you, Hina… Please…"

The Chuunin bit her lip, worrying it as her heart did somersaults and a delicious spike of heat shot straight to the apex of her thighs.

This beautiful woman needed _her_? She could do this. For Kurenai, she could do this.

Dusky nipples, tight and standing at attention called to her; she steeled herself and leaned down, drawing a tentative ring around the dusky areola. Kurenai made an encouraging sound low in her throat, tangling her fingers in her lover's hair. "Just like that, Hina."

Raising her hand to the breast that was unattended, the Chuunin rolled a pebbled peak between her index and thumb, enjoying the soft gasp Kurenai released and taking advantage of those parted lips by covering them with her own.

She didn't think she'd ever grow tired of the taste of her lover's lips.

Kurenai moaned into Hinata's mouth and bucked her hips, the contrasting sensations—the gentle stroking of Hinata's tongue against hers versus the rougher rolling and tugging of her nipple; the warmth of the water around her thighs versus the cooler tiles against her back; the supple softness of the body pressed against her front versus the hard, unyielding surface pressed against her back—sending electric arcs of pleasure from synapse to synapse at an alarming rate.

It wasn't going to take much to get her off.

In fact, much to her embarrassment, her hips refused to desist their rocking, each minute motion creating friction and sending frissons of pleasure through her frame. Kurenai threw her head back, her lungs screaming for air. "Hinata...!" she gasped hotly, arching.

And the Jounin came, her entire body going rigid as she flooded Hinata's thigh with liquid desire. After a small eternity, the brunette opened her eyes, wine-coloured orbs hazy with pleasure. "Kami," she breathed, a wide, contented smile spreading across her face. "That was—Fuck…"

Hinata grinned as the rare bit of profanity left the woman's lips and her eyes became even more unfocused; she traced her finger along the length of Kurenai's sex before lifting it to eye level. Then, with Kurenai watching, she licked the clear, slightly-sticky fluid from it.

Kurenai shivered.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to have it clamp shut, her eyes rolling back in her head as Hinata, in one fluid motion, dropped to her knees in front of her teacher and took another taste—this one straight from the source.

Why hadn't she tried this before? It was wonderfully warm, the way Kurenai's velvety walls clenched around her probing tongue encouraging her to add a finger or two to the mix; the smell of the Jounin's arousal filled Hinata's nose as it brushed against slick curls, only serving to fuel her ardor.

And the _taste_…! It was simply indescribable.

Upon discovering the bundle of nerves at the top of the brunette's slit, the Chuunin traced an experimental circuit around it with her tongue; she released a startled squeak as Kurenai's thighs clamped down over her ears and the woman's hands entangled themselves in her hair, encouraging her to remain where she was.

Good student that she was, Hinata did as she was told, adding a third finger to the tight heat of Kurenai's feminine channel and concentrating on her clit with broad swipes of her tongue.

When the Jounin's knees buckled, the younger girl used her free hand to ease her into a sitting position, leaning up and claiming those full, oh-so kissable lips even as her fingers continued to thrust into her lover.

Kurenai spread her legs wider, the warm rush of water that entered her in addition to Hinata's fingers a strange sensation but pleasurable as well. When Hinata curled her fingers, the very tips brushing up against a place in the Jounin that made black spots dance across her line of sight, she broke away again, dropping her head so that her forehead rested against the girl's collarbone; her breath left in harsh little pants, tickling Hinata's throat.

She felt as if she was floating, her body consisting of several different segments connected by those lightning arcs of pleasure that continued to assault her as a result of Hinata's touch. Just a little more… and those pieces would fly apart, hurtling outward, into the sweetest of oblivions—

Kurenai bit down on Hinata's shoulder, a strangled cry leaving her as the Chuunin hit that spot again and the pieces did just that; her world morphed into a technicolour mass as pure, all-consuming pleasure took hold of her body, driving the air from her lungs and the sense from her mind.

x-X-x

Without a sound, Anko made her way across the apartment complex's roof, a satchel clutched under her arm. She'd done this many times before: all she had to do was jump down from here…

She leaped down, landing in a crouch.

… Slip through here, and…

'_SLAM'_

...Viola!

"So you'll never guess who I saw today," she began, grinning as she closed the window she had just bashed through with what had to be a well-practiced kick to the rear. "It—" Anko sighed, seeing her audience hadn't been paying an ounce of attention to her: Kurenai was fast asleep, curled up on the sofa. And with her, cradled in her arms, was Hinata. "How cute," she scoffed. "… Damnit—Who's going to entertain me now?"

They hadn't even stirred—a testament to how exhausted they both were.

The purplette glared moodily at the couple, considering, for a moment, waking them. Hell, even if Kurenai made her leave, it would be amusing just to see the blush on short-n-busty's face.

The thought fled, however when Hinata mumbled something in her sleep, nuzzling into Kurenai's throat and Kurenai hugged her closer in turn.

_Okay… Ew… Too cute._

With a long-suffered sigh, the psycho ninja of Kohona resigned herself to a lonely evening.

She shook her head, and returned to the window, smirking when she noticed the red-purple marks on Kurenai's collar that weren't quite hidden by her nightshirt.

Sure, she would leave. But, when she came back, there would be Hell to pay.

Grinning at the thought of how much material she would have to tease the both of them on in the coming months, the Jounin disappeared into the night.

**-Fin-**

Let me know what you thought in a review~ And expect to see new work from me once school is over =D


End file.
